


A New Family

by kylansfirca



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Baby!kira, F/M, royalmelody - Freeform, songbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylansfirca/pseuds/kylansfirca
Summary: Kylan and Brea spend their first moments together as a new family





	A New Family

Brea took a deep breath, taking in the unfamiliarity of silence around her. The past day had been filled with nothing but noise. From the nervous steps of Kylan pacing around the stone floors of their quaint hut to the excited voices of her friends and sister to the cries of the youngling who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Brea took a deep breath, taking in the unfamiliarity of silence around her. The past day had been filled with nothing but noise. From the nervous steps of Kylan pacing around the stone floors of their quaint hut to the excited voices of her friends and sister to the cries of the youngling who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms.

The new mother studied the newborn’s face. Her delicate eyelashes, her small nose, her light pink lips, and even the little tuffs of silver hair that peaked out the blanket that she was bundled in. She was undeniably the child of a Vapran, but her eyes…her green—almost hazel—eyes were all those of her Spriton-Stonewood father. The moment the youngling opened her eyes for the first time, all Brea could see was Kylan. She saw the warmth and wisdom that captured her heart and filled it with so much love.

The wooden door of their hut opened slowly, the new father not wanting the usual creaking sound to awake the sleeping newborn. He opened the door just enough to squeeze through and closed it again gently.

“Is she still sleeping?” he asked softly.

Brea nodded her head, smiling down at her daughter.

Kylan sat down carefully on the bed next to his wife, placing one of his hands over one of the hands Brea held their daughter with.

“Did they all leave well?” She asked, referring to the friends and family that had filled their small hut since the break of dawn.

He smiled, “they were sad to go, but we will surely see them again soon.”

Seladon, Naia, Amri, Gurjin, Maudra Mera, and Onica arrived at the couple’s small hut located in the vast plains just outside of Sami Thicket to welcome the arrival of their child. Rian and Deet wanted to be there too but were expecting their own gift from Thra any day now.

The bundle in Brea’s arms moved, freeing one of her arms from the blankets wrapped around her. Her hazel eyes opened and marveled up at her parents.

“Good morning, little one.” Kylan cooed in a soft voice.

The new parents both wrapped a finger around the youngling’s small exposed hand.

“We should probably name her now,” Brea laughed, “otherwise she’ll grow up thinking her name is ‘little one’ or ‘weird-fizzgig-looking-thing’ as Gurjin affectionately referred to her as earlier.”

The two were quiet for a few minutes, each deep in thought after a possible name for their gift from Thra.

Kylan looked down at his daughter and then his wife, “how about…Kira?”

“Kira,” Brea said thoughtfully, “Where did you hear that from?”

“My father once told me this story about Jarra-Jen to help me fall asleep after I had a bad day. In the story, Jarra-Jen had felt like Thra turned against him and retreated to a dark cave. A young Gelfling named Kira took him by the hand and led him to a cliff that overlooked the Spriton Plains. The sun was just beginning to rise and the young gelfling told Jarra-Jen that the ‘suns always defeats the night at the beginning of each day’. It was her words that inspired Jarra-Jen to continue his journey even when the odds were stacked against him…because the suns will always promise to rise over the darkness, just as he promised to always protect the creatures of Thra.”

Kylan looked shyly at Brea when she remained silent after his story. The Vapran princess seemed to be deep in her mind. _Probably thinking of a way to kindly reject the name, _he thought to himself.

“Kira brought light to Jarra-Jen in a time of darkness,” Brea said fondly, “Just as this youngling has given us some light in this dark time for Gelfing.”

Brea looked at her daughter as if she was seeing her for the first time, “I believe you will bring light into the lives of many, little Kira.”

“Light to all of Thra,” Kylan added as he wrapped his arm around Brea’s shoulder to bring his family closer to him.


End file.
